


Moving in and Falling down

by karmanisms



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crack, Fluff, High School, M/M, My miserable attempt at humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmanisms/pseuds/karmanisms
Summary: Somehow, everytime Sungjin enters Jae's radius,, an embarrassing situation follows suit.Or the one where Jae has a crush on the cute neighbour who looks sweeter than the cookies he offered Jae when they met for the first time.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Moving in and Falling down

"Do I really have to?" 

Mrs Park who had been chopping up the veggies, pauses mid-movement. She quirks an eyebrow as if daring Jae to further question her authority and step one foot out of line. "I'm trying to put together a decent meal for us to have by the time your father and sister return from the store. They're gonna be gone for a while. Need I say more?"

Jae groans. Nevertheless, he secures the bottle's cap in place and places it back in the fridge. "Fine"

He steals a meatball without her noticing and quickly slips out of the kitchen.  _ This is my treat for having to socialize.  _

They've moved to their new residence this morning. It's a friendly neighborhood - the kind that is home to families that probably won't slip up on a chance to set up barbeques in their backyard and sing songs by the fire at night - the lively kind, the obnoxious and rambunctious kind that loves physical affection a little too much for Jae's liking. 

Jae hates interacting with new people. Call it his ill-fated circumstances or whatever, his family has to constantly keep moving around because of his dad's job. Hence, Jae has now stopped trying to get too close to anyone everytime they shift homes. He has to keep changing schools and try not to stand out and keep his interactions minimal.

He loved his old home for a lot of reasons, the quietness and limited interactions in a new town where everyone knows everyone, or so it seems.

It's almost time for dinner now, and they've already been visited by two of their neighbours at random today - something about it being a compulsory tradition to come meet any new move-ins, usually with an accompaniment or a snack. 

Luckily, he'd been holed up in his room all day so he didn't have to worry about talking to greasy old people that smell like soap, or middle-aged men asking him how he was doing in his previous school.

Not for long though.

Their latest visitor timed their entry just as Jae stepped into the kitchen to get himself a drink of water. 

The bell rings once more as Jae trudges over to the door. Jae wants to tell them to 'be patient or fuck off' but he's reminded of his mum asking him to be a dearie and politely ask them to join the Parks for dinner.

_ Like hell I'll ask them to stay for dinner. _

The tips of his fingers, peaking past his sweater paws, grip the handle. He's sure his disarrayed hair, the cookie crumbs dusted against the front of his yellow hoodie and loosely hanging sweatpants makes him look disastrous but he couldn't care less about what the person on the other side will think of him.

When he opens the door, he feels his breath being knocked out of his lungs. A swift gust of wind gives his heart a firm jolt and he feels the earth slip under his feet. He holds the door in a vice grip to keep himself on his feet.

Suddenly, Jae is hyper-aware of the fact that he looks like a complete mess as the starry-eyed guy before him smiles in greeting. Jae feels himself go weak in the knees as the guy's pearly whites appear in his line of vision.

Jae gulps. 

He tries to string his thoughts and speak coherently but he ends up looking like a fish out of water. 

"Hello! I'm Park Sungjin, your neighbour. I hope you guys have settled well enough already." The slight rasp in the guy's voice sends tingles up Jae's spine. 

Jae nods. Sungjin hands him a jar. 

"My mum has sent some cookies. I hope you like it."

"I like you," Jae replies all too quickly.

Sungjin looks at him questioningly. 

"I mean-"  _ Jae the fuck is wrong with you? _

"You like cookies. I get it." 

_ Thank God he let me off the hook,  _ Jae thinks.

"Anyway, I'm kind of in a hurry so I better go now. See you around…..?"

It took Jae a few extra moments to realise Sungjin wanted to know his name.

Somewhere between him trying to figure out whether he should introduce himself to his gorgeous neighbour as Jaehyung or Jae and his mum yelling that the chicken's ready, his mind to mouth co-ordination fucks up big time.

"Chicken!" he replies.

Jae slaps a hand to his mouth just as the word flies out. Sungjin chuckles a little at the flabbergasted guy before him. Jae has never prayed harder for the ground below to swallow him whole. Their first meeting and he has fuckef up already. 

_ We're off to a great start. _

"Makes sense," Sungjin starts. "Your bean sprout hair and horn-rimmed glasses remind me of chicken little. Cute." 

Jae feels his palms turn clammy with time. He wants to stay and listen to Sungjin's melodious laughter but not at the cost of his own embarrassment. 

"See you later, Chicken Little!" 

Sungjin skips down the small set of stairs before Jae's house, whistling to himself. He happily waves at him and runs away, giggling to himself.

Jae closes the door behind him. He flops belly down on the couch in his living room and groans into the pillow. 

Well, on the bright side, he thinks living in this town might now be a bad idea after all.  _ Hopefully. _

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Jae thinks he has finally settled in. A few weeks in, and he surprisingly already has a bunch of guys one would call friends. 

There's Younghyun, the delinquent, bad boy (not really) with a dark sense of humour and a weird obsession with sparkly objects.

He's actually a total softie but lets people think of him otherwise just for funsies. He turns into a disgustingly cheesy guy around his boyfriend. 

"You're more precious to me than my sparkly collection. You have galaxies in your eyes and I'm lucky enough to be the one to stare into them all day," Jae heard him recite it to Wonpil like a prayer one day after which he proceeded to smooch the life out of him.

Younghyun's duality amazes Jae. In class, he's this annoying ass who sits beside Jae and annoys him to no end. Around Wonpil, it feels like Shakespeare himself has materialized in front of him in the form of Younghyun. 

Either way, he's happy for his friends. He hopes he can find love like them someday.

Younghyun's boyfriend Wonpil is another guy who Jae found easy to befriend. They hang out together at lunch thanks to Younghyun and that's how Jae miraculously has more than one friend already.

Then there's Dowoon, the innocent puppy that follows his best friend Wonpil everywhere. They're always joint at the hip. They're practically inseparable. Jae found it weird at first, but now he's used to it.

He didn't have to try too hard to get comfortable with them. Everything played out quite naturally. Jae genuinely enjoys their company. They're a nice bunch together. 

As he dips his fries in the ketchup, his mind wanders to something he had completely forgotten for weeks together. His hot neighbour - Sungjin. He hasn't seen the boy after their first run-in. He is equal parts delighted and dejected over the fact.

"Hyung, show us your fangs," Dowoon intervenes his thoughts when he sees Jae looking lost, knowing how the guy has a soft spot for him. Jae ruffles the younger boy's hair. "On it, sir!"

"Try not to soil your uniform!" Wonpil reminds him. 

"Okay mom."

He positions the fries at the corners of his mouth and lets Dowoon smear some ketchup on his chin and next to his mouth. 

"Someone save me! There's a vampire here!"

Jae grasps Dowoon's shoulders and growls a little.

Younghyun fondly shakes his head at their childish antiques while Wonpil tries not to burst into a fit of giggles and attract the entire cafeteria's attention. 

Jae and Dowoon were too busy doing their little vampire-human cosplay to notice someone approaching their table, specifically Wonpil, seated opposite them.

"Thanks for the notes man." 

Jae's head snaps in the direction of the source of the voice. It's safe to say it completely slipped his mind that he had french fries in his mouth and ketchup on his face. 

"Chicken Little? You again?" 

Jae hurriedly places the fries back in his tiffin and uses a tissue to wipe his mouth. "H- Hi."

"Oh, I'm sorry did I interrupt something? Let me guess - you're a sexy vampire today." Sungjin follows his declaration with finger guns.

"No that's not-"

Jae's explanation is cut short when Sungjin thumbs at the corner of Jae's mouth to wipe the remnants of the ketchup. Jae feels sparks fly as Sungjin's thumb makes contact with his skin. Jae closes his eyes and basks in the warmth radiating off him. When he opens his eyes, Sungjin's face still has that dopey smile to die for.

"I miss the applehead but this is pretty neat too." And there it is - Sungjin winks at him teasingly.

Jae feels like someone just emptied a bucket of ice on his head and blew steam over his face right after.  _ Is this normal? It was just a wink. Jae pull yourself together. _ He isn't able to register it properly before he sees Wonpil nod and wave at Sungjin.

"See ya Wonpil!" 

Before he can completely disappear out of sight though, Sungjin yells, "See ya sexy vampire!"

Jae covers his face with his hands and drops it on the table. An audible groan falls past his lips. "Again!" he whines to himself. 

"What was all that about?" Wonpil asks, shaking him by the shoulders. 

It takes him a good few minutes to get over his initial embarrassment. He sits upright and meets Wonpil's eye. "We're neighbours." The trio nods in understanding looking at one another.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did he just call you a sexy vampire with all that grease and sauce on your face?"

"He was obviously kidding, Younghyun."

Younghyun has a suspicious scowl on his face. "I mean, if you say so."

_ Cute  _ and  _ Sexy _

Jae seems to be in a daze for the rest of the day as Sungjin's words circle his thoughts like a never-ending chant. Jae thinks hearing Sungjin say this, even if he was just joking, is quite the religious experience. 

He hopes he doesn't embarrass himself any further next time, or ever, for that matter. 

  
  
  


\----

  
  
  


The music blasting through the speakers in his room sends pulses of adrenaline pumping through his veins. His day at school today was pretty fucking amazing. He scored well on a chemistry test he was sure he flunked; he kind of caught a glimpse of Sungjin in the hallways looking nothing short of a model; he's sure nothing can get his spirit down again.

His shower-damp hair turns further disheveled when Jae headbangs along to the upbeat song playing currently. 

His sister is out for an interview, dad hasn't returned from his job and mum is out grocery shopping - in short, he has the house to himself. The boy is having the time of his life in nothing but a towel wrapped around his midsection.

The weather is neither too cold to be half naked nor is it too humid, so he doesn't have to worry about pools of sweat dripping down his body even if he decides to keep dancing aggressively for the next hour or so.

He decided to slip out into the kitchen and stole some snacks for himself right as his mum left him to his devices. He's half done with the bag of spicy chips. He tries to finish the remaining bits and the seasoning off of his fingers in a sensual way as if he's in a sexy advertisement. 

He finds himself yelling out the lyrics to  _ Build a Girl.  _ He follows his own crazy impromptu choreography to the song. Truthfully, it's just him madly flailing his arms and crazily swaying his hips. He's a little short of doing the worm on the floor because only in his towel.

When the playlist switches to  _ Love Talk  _ by Wayv, Jae unleashes his inner unhinged horny beast. He closes his eyes and throws his hips low while simultaneously running his hands through his hair. He straightens up and shimmies while moving forward.

He looks at his feet while mouthing the lyrics to the song sensually. As the chorus slowly builds up, he hip thrusts a little and wipes the droplets dripping through his damp hair. 

When he looks straight ahead of him mid movement, Jae realises that he had accidentally left the curtains open. Jae usually makes sure to shut the curtains at all times. He can't believe that the one time he actually decided to leave it open and bask in the sunlight seeping through his window, he accidentally let Sungjin see himself half naked while Jae tries (and miserably fails) to dance sexily in his room.

Jae lets out a high-pitched screech as Sungjin tries not to make things awkward and waves at him from his own room. Jae's sure he's just hallucinating stuff at this point but he sees a faint blush colouring Sungjin's cheeks before Jae hurriedly shuts the curtains to save himself from further embarrassment.

  
  
  


\----

  
  
  


Jae groans internally when he reads Younghyun's text informing him that he's gonna get a little delayed on his way to the mall. Jae was supposed to help him pick a gift for Wonpil and Younghyun's first anniversary but now Jae's here all by himself since he usually prefers arriving at his destination before time. 

With nothing much to do and a lot of time to kill, Jae decides he can take this opportunity to do some window shopping, maybe even buy himself a thing or two if possible. 

He circles the first story with a skip in his step. He hovers around a bunch of clothing stores and checks out a few shirts and some shoes that he thinks would look good on him but doesn't really bother buying anything. Nothing in the different stores lined up all around him peaks his interest as much.

He decides that it's probably because of the lack of nutrition in his system so he tries to locate the food court. It doesn't take him much time to find his desired location on the second story. 

Fortunately, he doesn't have to cue up for too long until he's able to buy himself a hamburger and coke to go with it. Jae rolls the sleeves of his pink sweatshirt so that they reach his elbows so he doesn't have to worry about any grease touching his sweater paws.

He starts by taking one small bite of the delicious hamburger in his hand and savours all the burst of flavours and seasoning that take over his taste buds. Slowly, he can't stop himself from wanting more. One bite, and two, and soon the entire thing disappears. Jae licks his lips and sips on his coke.

If there's one defining quality that Jae possesses other than being a phenomenal guitarist, is is that he is extremely clumsy. Somehow, Jae ends up spilling coke all over his pants.

Jae curses his stars for ruining his favourite pair of blue jeans that he's so protective of. He tries to clear as much of his mess as he can with his tissues and tries to find the restroom.

He feels like he's just been going in circles looking for it, until he sees a familiar face approaching. .

_ No no no! Not here! Not now! _

Jae makes an about turn and tries to run off in the opposite direction. All his attempts at escaping fail when he feels a firm hand tug at his wrist and hold him in place. The spot on his wrist begins to burn and he feels his heart begin to beat rapidly.

"Hi chicken little!"

Jae can feel Sungjin's warm breath fanning against his neck. It travels straight to his nether region. Jae prays to every heavenly entity in existence to save from the shame of popping a boner over something as trivial as this.

Jae inhales deeply through his nose and exhales soon. Sungjin smiles at him oh so brightly when Jae turns around. At such close proximity, Jae is sure he can count the specks of gold in Sungjin's brown orbs. He feels himself slipping.

"Were you trying to avoid me?" 

Sungjin looks like a kicked puppy and Jae would do anything to turn that frown upside down but he can't bring himself to tell Sungjin the truth.

"No, actually I was gonna buy something from this store," Jae replies nonchalantly while pointing at the store in front of which they are currently. 

Sungjin blinks and looks back and forth between Jae and the store for a good few minutes, confusing Jae out of his wits. "Here?" Sungjin appears rather amused.

When Jae follows Sungjin's line of vision and realises where they are, he feels like smacking himself before bluffing like that.

_ It's a lingerie store. That adds another day to my never-ending list of times I've embarrassed myself before him.  _

_ Good going, Park Jaehyung. _

"Aren't you still young for this stuff?" Sungjin pokes Jae's side teasingly. 

Jae lets out a yelp and seats his hand away. "N- no, not this store I was-" 

".... avoiding me, I get it," Sungjin concludes without hesitation. 

Sungjin clears his throat and looks Jae in the eyes. An emotion Jae can't quite place swims in his eyes. "Listen, for what it's worth, you don't need to be embarrassed. We all have our moments, you know. Don't worry! I won't bring it up again." 

Jae thinks Sungjin's eyes hold a peaceful solemnity as he tries to ease Jae's nervousness. He was so sure Sungjin would make fun of him for constantly goofing up but he seems like a very sweet guy.  _ He's an angel,  _ Jae thinks to himself.

"I- okay. Thank you."

This is the perfect opportunity for Jae to strike up a conversation and get to know the boy better but Sungjin's cologne sends him into overdrive. Jae's mind goes completely blank. The words get stuck in his throat. They stand there in awkward silence.

"Pink looks good on you," says Sungjin. 

That serves as the final nail to the coffin.

"You look hot in your tight white neck." 

Jae has got to get a grip on himself for real. He needs to stop spouting nonsense everytime Sungjin is in his parameter. He feels like a ticking time bomb around Sungjin, there's no other way for him to explain his predicament.

"Jae? There you are!" 

Younghyun's smacks his shoulder.  _ Phew, thank the lord.  _ Now Jae can easily slip away without being questioned further regarding. 

"Okay, gotta go bye, Sungjin!" Jae rushes in one breath and pulls Younghyun along with him before either of them can say a word.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


_ "We're inviting the Parks for dinner tomorrow," Mrs Park announces a little too enthusiastically. She narrows her gaze in Jae's direction. "Which means you're going to have to look at least a little presentable." _

_ "Mom you've never asked me to look decent when we eat with Uncle Hyejeong's family. You despise that man. You called them home for Christmas?" Jae inquires in between bites forgetting all about the fact that his father is conveniently seated right opposite him.  _

_ It's no surprise that his mum hates the aforementioned uncle Hyejeong who's too much of a loud mouth who seems to always have colliding views with Mrs Park. She has never exactly been vocal about her distaste mostly because she knows her husband is protective of his little brother (yes, they share a strong bond even now), but she isn't exactly subtle either.  _

_ "What- No- I'm not talking about your father's brother. I- don't hate him, honey. Don't look at me like that," Mrs Park whines. "It's just- his personality is too much for me to digest at times," she rambles on. "But, that's besides the point." _

_ Mr Park sighs. "She's talking about our neighbours. The boy who handed you the cookies the other day…. and his family," Mr Park corrects.  _

_ "What!?" Jae all but yells, smacking his sister's shoulder in the process. "That's…..sudden….and new. Why?"  _

_ Don't get him wrong, Jae would do anything to catch another glimpse of that gorgeous specimen next door whose voice drips honey, but first he has other things to focus on like- somehow erasing all the embarrassing memories of Jae in Sungjin's head if possible. _

_ Sungjin surely thinks he's a weirdo.  _

_ "It's going to be fun! Don't worry Jaehyungie! I'm sure it won't be awkward or anything," his sister quips.  _

That's how Jae finds himself having an existential crisis in his room as he tries to mull over the option of him completely passing up on the opportunity to go have dinner with his family and their neighbours. He's in way too much distress than this teen body can handle.

His body is currently in a slump on the floor, clothes strew around him as if he'd recently been visited by hurricane Katrina. 

"Sweetheart they'll be here soon. Hurry up, okay?" His mum informs him from the other side of the door to his room. "Got it," Jae replies.

_ Fuck it.  _

He picks a loose pair of jeans and a sweatshirt with a reindeer at the front. He figures he might as well have that Christmas spirit to the already growing bundle of nerves. Jae's mind said :  _ Anxiety but make it festive. _

He bunched up some hair at the back of his head and binds it with a hair tie high enough to be a ponytail and low enough to not be considered a sprout growing out of him. 

When he descends down the stairs he doesn't expect the house to be mostly silent except for the faint giggling and sound of a fire crackling in the distance. Sungjin happily beams at him when he enters the living room.

He is cozily dressed in an oversized retro style white sweater and chinos. Sungjin's bangs are left unstyled and messy on his forehead. It makes the boy look even more youthful and soft (Jae doesn't know how that's possible). Funnily enough, Jae thinks the boy resembles a teddy bear - big, fluffy and warm.

"Merry Christmas!" Sungjin greets him.

Jae sighs, walking over to sit down on the couch right next to him. "Merry Christmas!" 

"Wanna give me a house tour?"

"Right, let me put on my tour guide cap and pull a map out of my ass real quick."

Jae doesn't feel anxious or fidgety like he usually does around Sungjin tonight. The fog in his mind has cleared up. It's surprising, but Jae's glad he isn't too nervous right now.

Sungjin giggles, lightly punching Jae's arm. "We don't have much to do until the adults are done with their barbeque and bonfire shenanigans so…."

"Valid." Jae stands up, Sungjin follows suit. They lazily look through the artefacts lined up in the living room in comfortable silence. Jae thinks it's hot, something to do with the cozy climate and the fact that Sungjin's oozing comfort at the moment. 

"So, Jae…." Sungjin starts as they near the kitchen. "You know my name?" Jae states at him incredulously. "I asked Wonpil," Sungjin shyly points out. 

"About that day, were you serious?" 

Jae has never seen Sungjin look so nervous. Right after the question escapes him, Sungjin's gaze remains taut on his feet as they're the most interesting thing in the world.

"What day? You've got to be a little more specific," Jae replies. He's not sure which direction Sungjin's trying to steer the conversation to but he notices a sense of uncertainty hidden under his question.

"You called me hot," Sungjin deadpans. 

" _ Oh" _

Jae isn't sure how to answer that question. Surely Sungjin is straight, right? What could possibly be the reason behind him asking Jae for a confirmation. Jae averts his gaze.

He can't seem to think straight with the way Sungjin's eyes refuse to leave him. Sungjin draws closer to him as he knows that Jae is plotting an escape plan in mind.

"Look," Sungjin points at something above them. Jae notices the mistletoe hanging exactly where the pair currently are. His cheeks go pink as he finally meets Sungjin's eyes again. Something in Sungjin's eyes shifts because of Jae's shy gaze. Jae senses it too. 

Sungjin's hand lazily presses against the small of Jae's back. "Merry Christmas!" Sungjin gently brushed his lips against Jae's soft, pink, slightly chapped lips. Jae feels his whole slow down in front of his eyes as soon as Sungjin's lips make contact with his.

It ends as soon as it starts. Sungjin probably just wanted to test the waters before completely divulging into the deep end. Now that Jae knows he wants it too, Jae decides he has already wasted a lot of opportunities. He's not gonna let this chance go.

He rests his palm against Sungjin's cheek and leans forward until their lips slot together perfectly. Their lips move together rather messily at first, until they're able to figure out a proper pace.

It's Jae's first so it's bound to be a little messy - teeth clashing and everything, but Jae doesn't mind. It's a lovely experience and he's ready to learn, if Sungjin's ready too.

Sungjin is the first one to pull away, but not completely. His hand still comfortably resting against Jae's back guides him closer to Sungjin's body. Somewhere between them trying to memorise the feeling of each other's lips, Jae's hand that had been pressed against Sungjin's cheek now rests against the back of his neck. His fingers lazily tracing patterns at the nape.

Jae can't help but brightly beam up at Sungjin whose face mirrors the exact expression. "That was nice," Jae mumbles shyly. "How about another one?" Sungjin inquires cockily. His thumb caresses Jae's bottom lip. Jae smiles and tries to dive in for another kiss.

"Kids!" 

"Guess it can wait till after dinner!" Jae giggles, running away.


End file.
